The Sakurazukamori's New Prey
by Yume Disney
Summary: Seishirou gets bored of a certain little Onmyouji and decides to mark someone else as his own. But does he really find someone new when he comes across a boy near the Sumeragi's age with green eyes and a blushing face? Some things never do change.


Takahashi Misaki was on his way back from visiting his senpai's house. The both of them had a project due in science and they didn't have much time to finish. They both pulled an all-nighter and Misaki couldn't stay over to spend the night because he had to get back to Usagi-san's house.

Misaki made his way down the stairs to the subway, wondering how his guardian or lover (_shiver_, never mind) was doing without him there. Usagi-san never could make it through an hour without breaking something or doing something wrong. Misaki didn't mind cleaning after him, though. He didn't like it, but he didn't mind.

As the 19-year old waited in line to buy a subway ticket, the man in front of him just stared up at the map taking his sweet time.

Misaki was about to ask the man if he needed help, but he's been in this kind of situation before and didn't want to make the same thing happen again…for the third time (Usami-ani: Usagi-san's older brother confesses he has feelings for Misaki, gives Misaki tons of strawberries and cherries, kidnaps Misaki and locks him in a storage room, Misaki tries to escape through the window on the second floor of Usagi House and breaks ankle; Usami-chichi: Usagi-san's dad sends bear carvings and trip to Misaki, tries to break up Misaki and Usagi. Wait.).

If this man in front of him was part of Usagi-san's family as well, he should just walk away now and catch a taxi or something, but because of the kindness Misaki possesses, Misaki must help this man.

Hesitantly, Misaki taps on the man's shoulder, "Sumimasen but…ano...do you need help?"

The older man turns around to look at Misaki with a cigarette in his hand. A fine black silk suit covers the man's body as a pair of black sunglasses covers his eyes.

A fake smile comes across the man's face (Misaki has been able to tell the difference since Usagi-san does the same during gathering events) and a bit of a dark aura appears off the man (when Usagi-san wakes up, _shiver_) no matter how kind he looks.

Misaki gulps.

"No. I'm quite alright. I didn't mean to take this long," the man says stepping to the side, "Here. Please, don't let me keep you waiting."

Misaki looks to the man in shock, then bows his head and proceeds to buy a ticket.

"Funny. That's where you're heading?" The man asks over Misaki's shoulder.

The boy shuttered a bit from the man's breath he could feel against his neck, "Hai."

"I'm going there as well. Mind if I join you?"

_Yes. _

"No. This could be fun." Interesting too if he just so happens to be part of Usagi-san's family.

The strange man buys his ticket and heads on the subway with Misaki.

Not many people are on the subway since most are at work or at home, which means more available seats- and more privacy.

Misaki sits next to the man who takes a long drag of his half-finished cigarette.

"I never seemed to have gotten your name," the man finally says.

Misaki looks to the man from playing with his fingers. "Misaki," the brown haired boy replies, "May I ask yours?"

A soft chuckle escapes the man's lips.

It seems cold.

Another shiver goes down Misaki's spine. Creepy.

"Sakurazuka Seishirou," Seishirou says, "How would you like to accompany me to lunch, Misaki-kun." Seishirou says his name seductively in Misaki's ear and placing a hand on Misaki's leg.

Instantly a blush covers his face as he struggles to hide it. "N-cough-no thank you, Sakurazuka-san," Misaki says placing both his hands in his lap and looks out the window.

What was up with this dude?

A puppy pout comes across the older man's face as he says in a disappointed tone, "Surely you could at least join me for some ice cream."

Misaki shifts uncomfortably as he thought it over. Ice cream did sound good, but he had to get back to Usagi-san and fast.

"Ice cream sounds good, but-"

"Great! Our stop's right here," Seishirou says grabbing Misaki's arm and rushing off the train car and up the stairway. "I'm not very familiar with this area, so you'll have to show me where the best ice cream shop is."

Misaki thinks for a while and remembers a nice shop just around the corner from where he lives. He looks up at Seishirou and sees he's been staring at him that whole time. Misaki once again blushes, "There's a shop a couple of streets away from here."

Seishirou nods his head and gestures Misaki to lead the way. Misaki nods his head and starts to make his way to the shop with Seishirou in pursuit. Once they get there they start to order.

"I'll take strawberry with chocolate," Seishirou says looking to Misaki.

"Mm…Can I have chocolate ice cream," Misaki says handing the cashier money.

The both of them take their ice cream bowls and sit down at a table. "So, Misaki-kun. Are you going out with anyone?" Seishirou asks licking his ice cream and smirking at the green eyed youth.

"Wh-wh-what?" Not again. What is wrong with men?

Seishirou laughs as Misaki begins to blush again. "Gomen, but you look like the type of boy who would have a girlfriend."

"Oh…oh…well…"

"You do like girls, ne?" An amused smile comes across the older man's face.

Misaki leans further away as Seishirou leans closer, "You remind me of a person I know who use to have those same green eyes, blushing cute face, and kind spirit when he was younger." Seishirou continues to stare into Misaki's green eyes while all Misaki can see are the black sunglasses.

Seishirou once again smirks and leans back in his seat whispering, "Cute."

Misaki goes back to eating his ice cream, looking out the window.

As Misaki continues to eat, some of the chocolate falls off into his lose white shirt. Misaki looks down and sees the drop of chocolate slowly makes its way down his chest. Misaki reaches for a napkin on their table, but stops mid-way as he feels an arm slide up his shirt and feels a warm finger, leaving a hot trail behind; wipe the chocolate of his chest. Misaki looks over at Seishirou and sees him sucking on the finger that wiped the chocolate. Misaki instantly starts sulking as he realizes what just happened. Seishirou smirks as he starts eating his own ice cream.

"So, Misaki-kun. What school do you go to?"

Misaki instantly snaps out of his sulking and holds his head up, "Mitsuhashi University, 3rd year."

Seishirou looks at him in amusement as his smirk comes back. "You seem too small to be in University."

Misaki begins sulking as Seishirou chuckles.

"I'm not that short."

"Hm. Don't worry. I think small boys are cute."

Misaki madly blushes as he tried hiding his head, "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

Seishirou shows an amused expression and lifts Misaki's chin up, "Who said that I did?"

Misaki started blushing harder. This guy was a lot like Usagi-san that it scared Misaki to think about it.

Seishirou noticed the young boy off in a daze and took advantage of this moment to try to steal a kiss. The assassin leaned in closer and closer.

Misaki continued to think about how Seishirou-san and Usagi-san were a lot alike. The brown haired boy didn't even realize that the older man's lips were now about to touch his.

As Seishirou was about to cover the boy's moth with his, a cell phone went off in Misaki's pocket. Misaki comes back to reality and quickly pulls out his phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Wah! Aikawa-san!" Misaki jumped up from his chair and had a worry expression on. "Oh…uh…Hai! Hai! Mm. Hai."

Misaki hangs up and gathers the bowl in which his finished ice cream was in and was about to leave. "Gomen nasai. I had a great time, but I have to get home and make sure Baka Usagi finishes his manuscript."

"Oh. Then let me walk you home," Seishirou starts to get up as well.

Misaki started to worry and knew what would happen if Usagi-san were to see a man like Seishirou with Misaki. "No, it's alright. I'm sure I've already taken up enough of your time anyways."

Seishirou made his way to the tub for dirty dishes and took Misaki's bowl as well, placing them inside. "Not at all. Besides, it would be very rude of you to leave someone you escort all alone in an unfamiliar area."

_Yup, just like Usagi-san_. Misaki thought to himself.

Seishirou and Misaki made their way out of the shop and around the corner where the apartment Misaki lived in was. Misaki walked up the steps and typed in the passcode, letting both men in. They stepped in the elevator and made their way up to the top floor.

"You live here by yourself?" Seishirou asks looking at the view the elevator provided.

The elevator doors opened and both stepped out making their way to the door.

"Actually, I'm just staying with my brother's friend here." Misaki opened up the door and was immediately groped by an older man with white hair and purple eyes.

_Purple eyes like Kamui-kun._ Seishirou thought.

"Wah! Usagi-san!"

Misaki struggled getting the older man off and Seishirou couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

Seishirou pulled out another cigarette as he noticed panda-headed ashtrays scattered all around the two story penthouse.

Seishirou was very impressed by how simple, big, and formal the apartment was. Maybe not as magnificent as his penthouse, but it was acceptable.

When Misaki finally got Usagi off, he started to introduce the two men. "Oh…uh, Usagi-san. This is-"

"Sakurazuka Seishirou," Seishirou finished for him.

Usagi glared at the assassin, "Usami Ahkiko."

Both men stared at each other as tension started to build even though Seishirou had a fake smile and Usagi with a blank expression. Misaki stood in the middle, starring at both men, starting to feel awkward.

"Hahahahahahaha. Um…"

"I think it's time for you to go, Sakurazuka-san," Usagi says placing his weight toward Misaki.

Seishirou nodded his head and took Misaki's hand in his. Misaki looked confused as the older man leaned down and kissed the back of his hand.

A red pentagram appeared on Misaki's hand as Seishirou did the same thing with the other hand. Seishirou smirked at Misaki as the pain from the pentagrams started to take effect.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as both him and Misaki watched the man in black leave.

"Until we meet again, Misaki-kun." The door shut behind him.

That night Misaki had a dream.

In his dream there was a huge Sakura tree.

Peddles of the Sakura flowed about everywhere.

Misaki went closer to the tree and noticed the tree started to glow.

A pain of something cutting across his skin started emerging on his hand the closer he got to the tree.

Misaki looked at the back of his hands and saw the two red pentagrams on his hands bleeding.

"So he's found himself someone new, I see," a voice says behind Misaki.

Misaki jumps and turns around to see a man wearing a white trench coat with short black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Misaki asks starring at the man in shock.

The man looks at him with caring eyes, "Sumeragi Subaru. The pentagrams on your hands must mean you've meet Sakurazuka Seishirou. Am I correct?"

Misaki looks at the man more, "H-hai. How did you-?"

The Sumeragi lifted up the back of his hands to show red pentagrams like the ones on Misaki. "I am also the prey of the Sakurazukamori."

"The Sakurazukamori! I thought that was just a myth!"

Subaru shakes his head and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "The Sakurazukamori is real. Those pentagrams on your hands now symbolize you as prey to him and they won't disappear until you die. I'm sorry."

Misaki looks up at Subaru with horror in his eyes.

He looks to the back of his hands where the marks are glowing.

"It's time for you to go, Misaki-kun," Subaru says fading off into the scenery.

"Wait! Sumeragi-san!"

Misaki wakes up in his bed in a cold sweat and is breathing heavily.

He looks to the side of him and sees Usagi-san sleeping next to him. Usagi-san probably noticed the twisting and turning of the sleeping boy and tried comforting him.

Misaki looks outside where it is still late at night.

Sakura peddles flowed past the window and a tall man wearing black and sunglasses was standing on a telephone pole smirking at the brown haired teen.

The man mouthed the words, "I'll come back for you, my adorable Misaki-kun."

A shiver went down Misaki's back as the Sakurazukamori disappeared in a whirlwind of Sakura peddles.


End file.
